


Only If For a Night

by BlackAcre13



Series: Song to Song [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Danny's non-funeral funeral, Debbie in prison, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Heist Wives, Hook-Up, Jail, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lou and Debbie fuck and don't talk about their feelings per usual, Minimal Angst For Once, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon, Pre-Heist, Putting feelings on hold and fucking instead, Smut, furlough, jail break, loubbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: Debbie looked up, brown eyes meeting blue ones, and a trademark smirk revealed that Lou had caught Debbie looking apparently too long at Lou’s cleavage.The smirk quickly turned into a pointed look at Debbie’s legs. Debbie’s confidence quickly turned to embarrassment as she realized that Rusty’s hand was still on her thigh which she quickly shooed away with an eye roll.Lou let out a chuckle from near the door but didn’t make a move towards Debbie. She was waiting for Debbie to come to her, it seemed. And it wasn’t a game, Debbie realized. Lou must not have known if Debbie wanted her to be there. After all, Debbie hadn’t called her to ask.“I called her.” Rusty whispered, answering a question that Debbie hadn’t asked with the answer Debbie already knew. It had been her plan after all. If anything, Danny’s apparent death had given her a gift. An opportunity of sorts. To be with Lou, only if for a night.(Debbie is granted furlough for Danny’s funeral and is intent on spending that time with Lou)[Scattered Debbie/Lou one-shots pre-canon, post-canon, and completely on its head alternate universe. Each work is based on the lyrics of one song and stands alone.]
Relationships: Danny Ocean & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Song to Song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057028
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, or if a furlough of this sorts would even be realistic (just go with it?), but some how this one-shot kept going and going, and I'm not done, so here is part one of what has become an unconventional, two-shot? (Not a thing either, but just go with it?)
> 
> [Scattered Debbie/Lou one-shots pre-canon, post-canon, and completely on its head alternate universe. Each work is based on the lyrics of one song and stands alone. Thirty songs so far in my head, but absolutely open to requests to use as prompts.]

PART ONE:

_“And I heard your voice  
As clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange  
And it's so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical  
Only if for a night_

_And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was bruised and I was set alight  
But you came over me like some holy rite  
And although I was burning, you're the only light  
Only if for a night.”_

_Only if For a Night (Florence and the Machine)_

Debbie nodded to herself. Slowly. One, two, three nods.

“Is this real?” she whispered.

“Afraid so,” Dina frowned.

Debbie looked up; she hadn’t realized she’d asked that question out loud.

It was impossible, wasn’t it? It wasn’t like him to get himself into this much shit. Deep shit, sure. But this? This finality? No more cons. No more teasing. No more…

She couldn’t say it, let alone think it into existence. It couldn’t be true.

“I’ve gotta call Ryan.” She mumbled.

“Is that your girl?” Dina smiled softly.

“No, that’s—she’s not my girl.” Debbie paused. She didn’t owe Dina an explanation.

Dina backtracked. “Ocean, I can take care of whatever for you. Smokes? Some time in solitary to think? A phone?”

“A phone, Dina. Thanks.” Debbie smiled, but it was all too fake. She couldn’t master the strength.

Debbie waited until Dina left to start frantically pacing back and forth in the small cell. It was staged. It had to be staged. What the hell was he up to putting her through this?

“What the fuck?” she screamed.

“Ay, shut up Ocean.” A woman shouted back.

“Bite me.” She hissed.

Alright, she thought. Someone had to know the real deal. Reuben? Rusty? Linus? She took a deep breath. Lou. Did Lou even know? It could go either way. Either he’d tell her, because she was the only one he could trust, who could tell Debbie without getting murdered, or he wouldn’t because it’d be too difficult, or because…it was real.

No, no. It couldn’t be real. That jackass. He had to be up to something. It had to be a job.

“You better really be dead, you son of a bitch.” Debbie whispered. She’d stopped pacing and was seated staring at the wall as if asking it for answers she couldn’t get from the one person she wanted to ask.

“Danny.” She whispered, feeling the tears brimming and burning, ready to fall.

She stared at the white brick, scanning for any drip of white paint, for any crack, for any hole. She prayed it wasn’t true. That none of it was true.

At the minimum, she wanted to know how it happened. If it happened. If he knew it would happen. If any of it was even real.

She let the tears roll. For Danny, for Lou, for herself.

***

_“It’s gonna be fine, Debs,” Danny smiled. “You’ve got someone to take care of you. You don’t really need me around.”_

_“Danny, I do. I don’t say it enough, but…I do. I always will.” Debbie pleaded, pulling at his wrist._

_“Here,” he grinned, taking the watch off his wrist. “I won’t need this where I’m going.”_

_“I don’t want that. Well, I do. But not this way. We’re supposed to keep stealing it from each other.”_

_“I’m done stealing, Debs. It’s all yours.” He whispered, tapping her chin._

_“Danny,” Debbie pleaded._

_“You want it, or not?” he sighed._

_“Don’t you dare give me that watch.” Debbie hissed._

_“Might look better on your girlfriend anyway,” Danny chuckled, tossing the watch._

_“Lou?” Debbie asked, eyes wide, trying to catch that shock of blonde hair._

_“Right here, love,” Lou winked, catching the watch in the hair. “Thanks, man.” She grinned, sliding it onto her wrist._

_“Alright, Debs. I gotta go. You take care of her now, Lou, okay? I need my baby sister safe.”_

_“I’ve got her, Danny. Don’t worry. I’m never letting go of her.” Lou grinned._

_Debbie frowned. Usually with a line like that, Lou would be squeezing Debbie’s waist or slapping her ass. Not standing thirty feet back. Her possessiveness of Debbie is something Debbie not-so-secretly loved. Why was she so far away…_

_“Lou’s got you, Debs. I’m running out of time. Just promise me something?”_

_“Danny, Danny this is stupid. Tell Lou to give your watch back. What the hell are you even doing?” Debbie pleaded._

_“My time’s up, Debs. Just promise me that one day you’ll stop. Don’t do it for me, even. For Lou. Give her what she wants, okay?”_

_“What does she want?” Debbie asked, tears forming._

_“You. And only you. Not the rest of this bullshit.”_

_“Wait. Danny—“ Debbie begged, but he’d already turned around and was walking away from her. “Danny, stop!”_

_“I love you, Debs. Lou’s got you now.” He smiled, before turning back around once more._

_“Danny!” Debbie yelled, but he was jumping. Diving almost. Off the edge of the Earth. Into what looked like a waterfall of fog. “Danny!” Debbie yelled again, her screams turning into sobs._

_“He’s gone, Debs.” Lou whispered. “Let him go.”_

_Debbie’s hand opened and closed trying to find Lou’s next to her, but it wasn’t there._

_“Lou?” Debbie whispered, the sobs still racking her chest._

_“Let him go,” Lou’s voice whispered, seeming farther away. “Like you let me go… like you let me go.” Lou’s voice echoed and echoed until there was nothing but silence and the fog…the fog swallowing Debbie like a frosted hug that sent chills down her spine and cold aches in her heart._

***

Debbie awoke panting, in a cold sweat. Lou. She had to find Lou. She had to see her. She had to say—something. Anything.

Lou was the only family—the only person she trusted—she had left.

Debbie ripped off her orange top, leaving only her itchy white prison-issued cotton bra. She didn’t care if she got written up at this point. She was crawling out of her skin.

Before Debbie could figure out a way to summon her, Dina was leaning against the bars of Debbie’s cell with a tiny flip phone in hand.

“Ocean, take this.” Dina whispered, as Debbie crossed the cell and pocketed the phone in her tacky orange pants.

“Dina, I couldn’t…”

“It’s yours for 24 hours. And I got you one more present.” Dina smiled.

She passed a crumpled memo page to Debbie who quickly unfurled it in her hands.

“Furlough?” Debbie asked, mouth gaping.

Dina nodded. “For the funeral. It’s not much. You don’t get too many hours, but it’ll let you get to see him one last time. And some time to see anyone else you might need to,” Dina winked.

“I don’t know how to—”

“No need,” Dina smiled. “We’re partners, you and me. ‘least I could do.”

Debbie held the paper to her heart and maybe, once Dina walked away, kissed it with a sad smile.

***

There was no funeral. Danny wouldn’t have wanted one. Debbie made a mental note to reach out to Tess and make sure she knew and that she had a shoulder to cry on if she wanted.

He’d be in a mausoleum. Reuben offered Debbie the name of the cemetery where the mausoleum was, but she turned it down. Once she knew where Danny would be—like that—it was real. Too real. One day, she’d get there.

For now, she could handle an afternoon of shiva. Of shaking hands of people she knew and didn’t. People handing her bagels and sandwiches and coffees and teas.

And then a familiar face sat down beside her and patted her thigh.

“Rusty,” she smiled, looking up and meeting his eyes. The first real eye contact she’d made all night.

“I think you mean, Ryan.” He grinned. “Or at least that’s how the prison addressed me.”

“Felt like I should be formal,” Debbie smiled.

“Fair enough.” He nodded.

“Is it true?” Debbie whispered.

He sighed. “I honestly don’t know. None of us do. I mean, there’s a body,” he paused. With Danny, that meant nothing. It could be anyone. “Linus and I have been trying to track down the truth. Reuben thinks it’s real, but who knows.”

“If he’s alive, I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Debbie muttered.

“You and me both.” He sighed.

“I’m glad you came,” Debbie smiled.

The front door quickly opened and closed, letting a sprinkle of rain come in. Debbie’s breath hitched as she watched blonde locks shake rain free from their grasp, and a leopard umbrella slide into the umbrella rack.

Debbie’s eyes traced her from the black platform boots, to the black velvet bellbottoms, up to the leopard coat being slid off with the help of some older woman she didn’t know revealing a matching velvet blazer, with a blood red vest peeking out. Debbie swallowed, trying not to look too long at the mess of chains dipping into the vest against delicate porcelain skin.

Debbie looked up, brown eyes meeting blue ones, and a trademark smirk revealed that Lou had caught Debbie looking apparently too long at Lou’s cleavage.

The smirk quickly turned into a pointed look at Debbie’s legs. Debbie’s confidence quickly turned to embarrassment as she realized that Rusty’s hand was still on her thigh which she quickly shooed away with an eye roll.

Lou let out a chuckle from near the door but didn’t make a move towards Debbie. She was waiting for Debbie to come to her, it seemed. And it wasn’t a game, Debbie realized. Lou must not have known if Debbie wanted her to be there. After all, Debbie hadn’t called her to ask.

“I called her.” Rusty whispered, answering a question that Debbie hadn’t asked with the answer Debbie already knew. It had been her plan after all. If anything, Danny’s apparent death had given her a gift. An opportunity of sorts. To be with Lou, only if for a night.

Debbie patted his shoulder and slowly stood up, feeling silly as she put her paper plate down on the couch beside her.

Lou nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen before she headed there herself.

“Thanks, Rusty.” Debbie whispered, before heading after Lou into the kitchen.

***

“Pantry?” Debbie asked with desperate eyes once she saw how packed the kitchen was.

Lou nodded and grabbed Debbie by the hand, pulling her with her towards the pantry.

Debbie closed the door behind them and found herself nose to nose with Lou, suddenly breathing too heavy and fast. She clumsily backed into the door, hitting her head.

She rubbed it, furious with herself for looking like such an idiot in front of Lou after all this time.

“Please,” Lou laughed. “You’ve hit your head on worse during sex.”

Debbie blushed.

Lou leaned back against the pantry shelves and smirked.

“You stage Danny’s death just to get out of prison and see me?” Lou asked, browsing the shelves.

Debbie swallowed.

“Debs, I’m sorry. I just—usually, you like a dose of humor instead of…”

“I do,” Debbie smiled sadly. “Thanks, baby.”

Both of the women paused for a beat at the term of endearment. Neither knew what they were anymore, they just both hoped that they were or that they would end up on the same page.

“Of course, honey.” Lou whispered, testing the waters.

Lou looked up at the shelves to distract herself and saw a box of tea. Debbie watched mindlessly as Lou picked it up, examined the name, and sniffed it. Lou scoffed.

“You Americans and your shit powder packets you call tea.” Lou huffed.

Debbie waited.

“Did you want to talk?” Lou asked, putting the box on the shelf and slowly walking closer to Debbie.

“Yes,” Debbie nodded.

“You sure?” Lou whispered in Debbie’s ear. “We just have tonight, love.”

“You’re right,” Debbi sighed. “You know what? This isn’t how I want to do this. Not now. Not yet. I just—I just want you.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that, Jail Bird?”

“Just for tonight,” Debbie clarified, hoping Lou wouldn’t read into it.

“Just for tonight,” Lou agreed. “Just us two. We can figure everything else out once you make parole.” Lou promised, tucking a strand of hair behind Debbie’s ear.

“Lou, I don’t know if they’ll let me walk early.” Debbie frowned.

“Of course they will, honey.” Lou grinned. “You can charm your way out of anything.”

“Tell that to my latest trip to prison for five years.” Debbie laughed.

“I thought we weren’t using humor to mask our emotions.” Lou smirked.

Debbie shrugged.

“I’ll take you to the loft.” Lou suggested, taking Debbie’s hand off her hip and holding it in hers.

“I don’t…” Debbie started. “I don’t want it to feel like I’m coming home, and then I have to go back to jail and being without…”

_You._ They both thought.

Lou smiled at the thought of Debbie calling a place she didn’t even know _home_. Calling her home.

“I know a place.” Lou nodded. “Can we get out of this damn pantry now?”

***

“Debbie,” Lou rolled her eyes. “It’s my treat. You deserve soft sheets and a mini bar full of drinks. Plus, I’m not gonna let you pull off a felony while you’re on a respite from prison.”

Lou slapped a black Amex on the countertop and smiled at the check-in girl.

Debbie noticed the gold font on the sleek black card actually said “Louise A. Miller”.

“It’s your actual card and you’re really using your full legal name?” Debbie smirked, whispering into Lou’s hair. “My, my, Miller. You going straight?”

“It’s for the club,” Lou rolled her eyes. “I’m not dragging my business into my other life.”

“Except for that well vodka, huh?” Debbie laughed.

Lou thanked the check-in girl and swiped the card from the desk.

“Shall we?” Lou snapped her gum, with a wink, pulling Debbie along to the elevators.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou closed the door and twisted the lock carefully, biding her time as she moved the chain on the door.
> 
> There was too much to do. Too much to say. And way too little time. Lou couldn’t get a schedule straight in her mind of all the things she wanted to do with and to Debbie. But at the same time, she didn’t care. Spontaneous was good too. She just didn’t want to waste the moment. She—
> 
> “Take off your jacket.” Debbie panted, almost frantically into Lou’s neck. Apparently, Lou had been taking too long to come up with a game plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad y'all loved the first part. And now, part two and lots of smut and almost-feelings for your Loubbie loving pleasure

PART TWO

Debbie tapped her foot anxiously, willing the elevator to jump from floor to floor faster. She glared at the lit up button as the numbers jumped up higher.

“A little impatient are we?” Lou breathed behind Debbie, making goosebumps ripple up Debbie’s neck.

“Yeah. I really want to see that room service menu.” Debbie teased.

“You’re hungry?” Lou whispered into Debbie’s neck.

The elevator finally dinged and the doors opened. Debbie willed herself not to sprint down the hallway. And she may have been enjoying the chills rolling down her back from Lou’s whispers.

Debbie whipped around, turning towards Lou, blocking the doors from closing.

“I mean I was picturing this great big ice cream sundae with some hot fudge. Maybe some whipped cream?” Debbie murmured, trying to play innocent. Lou wasn’t fooled.

“But?” Lou asked, knowing there was more.

“But I think you’d taste a hell of a lot better.” Debbie smiled.

“Debs.” Lou groaned, rolling her eyes. But her cheeks were flushed.

“Race you!” Debbie laughed, pulling away from Lou and sprinting out into the hallway.

“Debbie!” Lou laughed, racing into the hallway and grabbing Debbie. “You can’t run off when I only get you for tonight, babe.”

“All night.” Debbie smiled.

“Come on, Jailbird.” Lou laughed, shaking her head.

***

Lou closed the door and twisted the lock carefully, biding her time as she moved the chain on the door.

There was too much to do. Too much to say. And way too little time. Lou couldn’t get a schedule straight in her mind of all the things she wanted to do with and to Debbie. But at the same time, she didn’t care. Spontaneous was good too. She just didn’t want to waste the moment. She—

“Take off your jacket.” Debbie panted, almost frantically into Lou’s neck. Apparently, Lou had been taking too long to come up with a game plan.

Lou felt heat rising in her stomach and smiled, slowly turning around to face Debbie with an almost-evil grin.

“I thought I called the shots around here, Ocean?” Lou smirked, flipping their positions.

She pinned Debbie against the door and kissed her neck below her ear.

“Can you stay still for me right there, baby?” she asked, batting her lashes.

Debbie nodded silently, watching as Lou took off her blazer as requested. She tried not to stare too long at Lou’s muscles that were now on display in solely her vest.

“See something you like, Ocean?” Lou asked, flexing her muscles a bit as she put her arms back over Debbie, holding her against the door again.

“No teasing, Lou.”

“Say please.” Lou breathed, pressing into Debbie.

“Babe.” Debbie whined, trying to ignore the wetness creeping into her panties.

“Oh, Debs teasing you is the best part.” Lou grinned. She moved her hands away from the door and slowly started to undo the first few of her vest’s buttons. Lou pressed against Debbie further, driving their hips together. Debbie made a confused face at the contact, trying to put the pieces of something together, but she couldn’t be sure. She was too distracted.

“Almost a decade, Lou.”

“Lou?” Lou smirked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want me to—” Debbie stuttered.

“Just teasing you.” Lou winked. “Names are fine. Names are good. For tonight. We’ve got all the time in the—"

“Lou?” Debbie asked, almost innocently.

“Yeah, Debs?”

“Fuck me.” Debbie growled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lou smirked, wrapping her arms around Debbie and pulling her tight.

“Kiss me.” Debbie pleaded, into Lou’s hair.

Lou pulled Debbie’s head back and smiled.

“Finally,” Lou grinned, leaning in towards Debbie.

They both were worried and unworried. It was the same them, after all. But so much time had passed.

The kiss was slow and reluctant at first, as if seeking permission, testing the waters. And then it got deeper, rougher, and sloppier. And then Lou was breaking free from their kiss and peppering Debbie’s neck with smaller kisses that turned into bites.

“Please.” Debbie breathed.

“Ah, there’s that please I wanted before.” Lou smirked, raking her eyes over Debbie’s cleavage.

Debbie shivered.

“May I?” Lou asked, lightly touching Debbie’s covered shoulders.

Debbie nodded slowly and let her hands find Lou’s hips pulling them closer to her as Lou’s gentle hands made their way down Debbie’s button down shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. Lou left the shirt open, and pushed it down Debbie’s arms, stopping to take her in.

“God, I missed your tits.” Lou laughed, licking her lips.

They both knew that Lou wasn’t actually talking about Debbie’s breasts. Lou missed Debbie herself. All of her.

Lou brushed the thought away for now, and kept moving her hands down Debbie’s ribs towards her hips to her ass and squeezed it roughly. Lou continued to her knees, and rolled Debbie’s tight skirt up Debbie’s thighs as best as she could.

Debbie sighed as Lou’s cold hands pushed up towards her thighs.

“I need you.” Debbie breathed, settling her hands in Lou’s hair softly.

“Need you more.” Lou murmured, gripping Debbie’s thighs.

Lou kissed Debbie’s thighs, slowly inching towards where Debbie wanted her most. She left a soft kiss against Debbie’s lace underwear and smirked when she felt the wet heat that greeted her.

“Shit, Lou.” Debbie moaned.

“Mm?” Lou questioned, kissing Debbie again in the same spot. She slowly toyed with the elastic of the underwear and shimmied it against Debbie’s hips.

“Baby, please.” Debbie groaned, trying to press her legs together.

“No more teasing,” Lou promised. “Well, for now.”

Lou pulled Debbie’s underwear down her thighs and let it fall to the floor in a wet heap. She ran two fingers over Debbie and moaned at the heat.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Debs.”

Debbie hummed at the touch of Lou’s fingers and dug her own fingers into Lou’s hair a bit more controllingly.

“I love when you get on your knees for me.” Debbie sighed with satisfaction.

Lou shivered at the words, even though she was probably picturing a much different gesture than Debbie was referring to.

She ran her tongue over Debbie’s slit, the slickness coating her tongue, making her groan as she tasted Debbie.

“Fuck.” Debbie cursed, bucking her hips at the contact.

“Oh, honey. I’m just getting started.” Lou laughed, her lips brushing against Debbie.

Lou was desperate to taste Debbie, lapping at her with vigor, helping Debbie chase her orgasm that Lou probably craved even more than Debbie. There was just something about knowing she was the one who could make Debbie, her Debbie, come undone and shudder with pleasure.

“God, your mouth.” Debbie moaned, her fingers gripping even tighter.

Debbie pulled at Lou’s hair and Lou moaned into her at the force of it, almost drooling.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Debbie panted.

Lou moved her tongue to focus on Debbie’s clit and pushed a finger into Debbie experimentally.

“More.” Debbie groaned.

Lou didn’t need to be told twice, quickly adding another finger.

“I’m close,” Debbie shuddered. “Please Lou, I want you tight inside me when I come.”

Lou groaned at Debbie’s words, adding two more fingers this time, stretching Debbie out.

Debbie moaned and Lou’s heart fluttered. She couldn’t help it as her underwear got even wetter as she kept her fingers inside Debbie, and removed her tongue, trying to catch a glimpse of Debbie Ocean coming for her, because of her.

Debbie slumped forward slightly and her grip on Lou’s hair loosened.

“You’re so good for me, Debs.” Lou sighed, kissing Debbie’s thighs and stomach.

Debbie smiled at her words. She held out her hands to help Lou off the floor.

“I know I’m good for you,” Debbie blushed. “But can I make you feel good?”

“Please, love.” Lou smiled, keeping one of Debbie’s hands in hers. She started to lead Debbie to the bed, but caught Debbie looking down and blushing.

“Something on your mind, honey?” Lou asked, enjoying the blush on Debbie’s cheeks almost too much.

Debbie looked up at Lou and seemed to blush even redder, if that was possible.

“Yes?” Lou prompted her, realizing what Debbie was about to ask. Debbie wasn’t the only one with a list and a plan, sometimes.

Debbie paused, toying with the words.

“It’s just me,” Lou smiled, pushing Debbie’s chin up softly.

“Before…” Debbie started.

“Mhm.” Lou smiled, waiting for more.

“When you had me against the door,” Debbie squirmed. “Were you…”

“Was I?” Lou continued, pressing closer to Debbie, more forcefully this time.

“Fuck.” Debbie moaned, as her suspicion was confirmed.

“Yes?” Lou smiled. “Use your words, Debs.”

“Are you…packing?” Debbie asked, finally finding the words.

“You tell me.” Lou hummed, taking one of Debbie’s hands and placing it against herself.

“I want you to fuck me.” Debbie hissed, grabbing at Lou’s strap nestled in her pants.

Lou tried and failed to hold back a groan.

“I want to fuck you,” she hissed back. “But first, I want you on your knees for me, Debbie.”

Debbie nodded in response, trying not to let her mouth gape open at the tone of Lou’s voice that was making her knees weak.

Lou spun Debbie around to unzip and help Debbie out of her skirt, before pushing Debbie’s opened shirt on the floor.

Debbie smiled shyly at Lou as she turned to face Lou again and slowly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. This felt right, but she didn’t even feel like she was in her own skin again. Like she was the one here in the moment with Lou.

“Pants.” Debbie whispered to Lou.

Lou winked as she rolled down her pants, taking the boy shorts off with them.

Debbie licked her lips as the black strap-on and harness came into her view. She put her hands on Lou’s shoulders and kissed Lou’s forehead, her nose, and then her lips, letting Lou lick into her mouth and bring heat into the soft kiss.

She broke away too soon for Debbie and looked down at her.

“On your knees, honey.” Lou spoke directly, power returning to her stance.

It was the only time Debbie didn’t mind if she was in charge. She loved when Lou demanded something of her in the bedroom; she was only intent on pleasing her, listening to her, and showing Lou that she loved her without words, without thinking.

Lou gripped Debbie’s hair in her fist as Debbie kneeled before her and wrapped her arm around Lou’s hips. Lou guided the strap towards Debbie’s mouth, and Debbie eagerly accepted it, sliding her lips around it and bobbing with it as Lou’s grip on her hair tightened as Lou bucked her hips forward again and again into Debbie’s mouth.

Lou began to grunt and pant as Debbie worked her strap and Debbie realized it was pushing against her clit. Debbie added one hand to it and worked it harder, the other sliding up Lou’s stomach to find her breasts, her nipples already hard from the open vest brushing against them.

“Fuck, Debs. Keep doing that.” Lou moaned, gripping Debbie’s hair even tighter. One of Lou’s hands slid from Debbie’s hair and dipped behind the strap. Debbie moaned at Lou’s own moan from touching herself, imagining Lou’s slick heat on her own fingers.

“Debbie, I need you.” Lou panted, releasing her grip on Debbie’s hair.

Debbie slowly removed her hand and mouth from the strap, and rose to her feet, continuing to roll her fingers against Lou’s nipples interchangeably.

“Come on, baby.” She whispered, sticking her other hand next to Lou’s and putting two fingers inside.

Lou nodded at the movement and kept working her clit as Debbie pushed inside her rhythmically, trying to match Lou’s movements.

“Look at me.” Lou panted, reaching for Debbie’s breasts.

“Come on, baby,” Debbie repeated. “I know you’re close.”

Debbie moved her hand back to the strap and pumped it firmly, pressing it into Lou harder.

“Fuck, Debs.” Lou groaned quietly, pressing her head against Debbie’s.

“Come for me, daddy.” Debbie whispered into Lou’s ear as Lou spilled over the edge with a cry.

***

“So much for using names, huh?” Lou laughed, throwing a french fry in her mouth. “Good call on the room service.”

“Just sorta came out.” Debbie shrugged. “You’re hot, babe.”

Lou blushed and took a sip of her tea. “Twice,” she laughed, feeling a little more than proud.

“You know I can’t form a coherent though when you’re fucking me with that thing,” Debbie laughed, gesturing to the abandoned strap on the floor.

Debbie placed her now melting, too-big sundae down on the nightstand. She missed this. She wanted this. Now.

Lou warning her not to try and be sexy with the cherry from her sundae because she’d probably actually choke on the stem. Debbie steeping Lou’s tea bag for her and listening with a smile about the quality of “America’s piss poor version of tea”.

“How are you gonna remember me?” Lou whispered, almost serious for a moment.

Debbie slunk down further from her seated position and rolled to the side to face Lou. Lou faced her with a frown, reality starting to sink in.

“Baby, all I do is think about you and what I can do to you when I get out. More seriously, the things I want to tell you. Share with you.

“But now I have a chance to give you some actual physical reminders.” Lou smirked.

“If I had been with you before they locked you away…” Lou paused, trying to keep their lighter tone. There would be time for the full truth, the deep stuff, much later. “I at least would have given you some things to think about when you were laying in bed for the night.”

“Oh?” Debbie questioned, matching Lou’s smirk with a twinkle in her eye.

“Imagining your fingers as mine. Picturing me there, telling you to spread your legs for me.”

Debbie smiled at the thought. She wasn’t wrong at all. And not too far off base.

“Show me.” Lou said softly.

“Really?” Debbie smiled, slipping her hand into her still too-soaked underwear.

“Please.” Lou smiled, following Debbie’s hand with her eyes.

Lou watched her, and Debbie had never felt so damn seen by anyone. She wasn’t at all ashamed and almost delighted to be able to share something from her time in prison and her time away from Lou with Lou. Like revealing a delicious secret.

Debbie could see Lou keep pressing her thighs together and her hand threatening to move closer to Lou’s own underwear or Debbie’s thighs but she’d keep retracting it, letting Debbie show her what she’d asked. Almost teasing herself.

And this time, when Debbie came murmuring Lou’s name over and over until she was back in her cell, with her prison-issued underwear, staring at a cement ceiling, she felt like she was right back in prison, missing Lou, far away. But when the tears came, Lou was really there to kiss them away and murmur sweet nothings to her. About how beautiful she was when she came. About how they’d made it through more years apart than the months she had left. About how much more time and love they’d have between them.

“There’s so much I want to tell you.” Lou whispered.

“Me too.” Debbie whispered back, kissing Lou’s cheek.

“Not now, Debs. Not like this. It’s not too much longer. We’ve got this. And the day you get out, I’ll be waiting for you on the other side.”

“With the bike?” Debbie smiled.

“If you want,” Lou laughed. “Just figured you’d have some city exploring and ‘shopping’ to do.” Lou smirked, putting air quotes around ‘shopping’.

Debbie grinned.

“Toyota it is then.” Lou laughed again.

“Hey baby?” Debbie asked, climbing onto Lou’s lap.

Lou looked up at Debbie, licking her lips. She moved to grab Debbie’s waist.

“Did watching me touch myself turn you on?” she teased.

Lou chuckled. “More than that, love. I’m soaked.”

“Let me clean you up.” Debbie whispered. “I want to remember what you taste like.”

Lou nodded eagerly, but stopped Debbie with her hand for a moment.

“You okay?” Debbie asked, with concern.

“Perfect,” Lou smiled. “More than. I just wanted to tell you. I—”

“Not now, baby,” Debbie whispered. “Not yet. When I get out…I’ve got a plan and I want you there with me.”

“Debs.”

“I know what you were going to say,” Debbie smiled. “Me too, Lou. Me too.”

“All these years too.” Lou whispered.

Debbie kissed her softly. “Me too. But first, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
